The Cruel Heart: Look at Me, and Only Me
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: That loving gaze of hers is filled with a desire that apparently seeks for something that only he has. It intrigued yet infuriated him and the Hatter will do whatever it takes to make her see what it really means for him to possess her all. NON-RAPE END!


**I finally tried my hand at writing an M and it's not Ace's but Blood's... dun ask me why. *Ace-sama! I'm sorry! T.T* I just wanted to try giving him a fighting chance since many don't like how he was portrayed in the manga (even me) though considering the game he isn't that bad. **

This is written for forum buddy **Seraphic Melody**! ^^ Yep! I'm your _Secret Santa _event's Anonymous Author! _(For more info, go to **Fate Pwns You**'s forum, held by **Unique Yet Simple**_... pure genius, pure fun XD) It's my first time writing such a story so it's a bit em... odd cos it's longwinded as usual (my bad T.T) but I hope you like it!

**And because Blood's character represents our lost/past love that we often dare not face, this is dedicated to those who want to look back at those memories and say with a smile: **

_**"It's been good/bad, but you're not important to me anymore..." **_

**Cheers :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HnKnA, except for the words.

* * *

.

.

**Look at Me, and Only Me**

_**-Blood&Alice-**_

_A "The Cruel Heart" Debut Special, brought to you by _Ink'n'Echo's_ "The Hearts" Project_

**.**

**.**

The private office of the Hatter Mafia boss was silent, with the occasional scribbling of the pen, the crisp flipping of papers, and if one were to hear close enough, the deep breathing of two individuals. And unlike what one would usually expect from the infamous leader of a mafia, the room was pristine, elegant and clean, not to mention filled with a wealthy collection of books that would make any intellectual admire with envy.

Alice Liddle sat, with special privilege as usual, on the cushioned magenta sofa as she fingered the page corners of the novel in her hand, the nostalgic scent of aged book filling her nose. Coming from the owner's personal selection, surely the contents of the story should be good.

_Surely…_ Alice though, however her blue-green eyes was reading something else in the room other then the novel's chapter.

.

"**I'd very much love to know what fuels your fantasy, Milady."**

**.**

The smooth and honeyed voice of Blood Dupre asked, amused even, without looking up from the organization's documents in his nimble hands as he signed it in acknowledgement. Immediately on reflex, her gaze casually shifted back to detect the paragraph from where she had left off, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." This time he glanced up at her. "You've been looking at me with those eyes again." Blood smirked as she began to blush with guilt.

Alice almost wished he hadn't opened his mouth. Although she should already be used to it, it was during these times where seeing _him_ talk like that would stir an uncomfortable contradicting sentiment. She heaved a sigh, "I apologize, I didn't mean to."

"Nevertheless, every action has an intention, wouldn't the Young Miss agree?" His fingers cupped his chin thoughtfully as he rested back against the chair, folding his arms across his silk vest and crossing his legs. "That gaze is filled with a desire that apparently seeks for something that only I have."

It was a wonder how such a man could be so sure of his sexuality. Such absurdity could make her laugh because apparently she wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, and especially not with _this_ guy. "Oh? Is that so?" She answered with a dainty tilt of her chin and a raised eyebrow in question.

This was followed by the sound of his arm chair scrapping backwards against the floor, a sound that droned as ominously as his presence as he sauntered idly towards the sofa. Without the cover of his trademark top hat, his ardent emerald eyes shone slyly, like a powerful jungle cat scheming and stalking its prey.

"I don't mind you looking at me that way. Having the Foreigner's eyes on me is truly an honour, but only if you look at me… and **only** me." Blood spoke slowly in a confidence that sometimes grated on her nerves but this time, it was making her every senses jump in alert. Alice tried to keep track of the words on the page but as she felt him settle on the arm of the sofa right next to her, whatever story that had remained in her mind flew out of the window. She felt his finger slid past her ear, through her hair and twirled a long sun-kissed lock around it before pressing his curved lips against those strands.

"So Alice, what _do_ you see?" Blood ask- no, _demanded_ with that suave smile of his as his cool green orbs narrowed on her expectantly when their eyes met for a brief moment, before the girl turned away, frowning at the book but not before brushing his hand away. "I… see you, Blood, what else would I see?"

Now it was his turn to frown. That loving gaze of hers intrigued yet infuriated him. "What else indeed. You don't have to play coy with me Young Miss, I've seen it all and your tricks won't work here. I'm getting bored with the games you play with the men in Wonderland."

"It most certainly isn't a game!"

"But the Young Miss seems to be enjoying it thus far."

"Do you take pleasure in throwing cheap and petty insults on women, Blood?" Alice scowled, her glare holding a thousand daggers and her voice laced with hate for not even knowing why he always had to degrade her that way.

"Women?" Blood snorted disdainfully as he looked down at her haughtily. "You must be mistaken Milady, I do adore women so. I only despise _little girls_ who think they can step all over men to satisfy their needs just by shamelessly parading their charm."

The atmosphere between them thickened and tensed as deep and turbulent teal orbs clashed with cold and merciless jade ones.

"You're a low-down scum, Blood."

He grinned even wider at the challenge.

"And you're a manipulative slut, Young Miss. There, we have a mutual understanding." Fighting with the Foreigner was always a fascinating spectacle to him even if it didn't end well. At least it made him feel that this was something unique between them. Something more _personal_. And this made her more interesting, to have her all fired up because of him.

"…An understanding huh…I agree."

She murmured her agreement to his surprise as she slammed the book close on her lap loudly. Ignoring him, Alice got up to return the novel to the shelf but he reached out to grab her arm.

"We're not finished." He drawled menacingly even though his smile never left his face. "Running from the truth, Milady?" Blood wasn't about to let her go and she knew it, but what she didn't know was that he **had** to know … and he'd be damned if the question continued to haunt him. Unfortunately for him, it will as long as she stayed in Wonderland.

"No, a bastard like you is just not worth my time and effort." Wasn't he done playing with her feelings like this? Alice just wanted to get out but no matter how she tried to shrug off, his grip remained firm. Feeling trapped with the mafia's Hatter wasn't a good idea and she grimaced. "As long as you stubbornly persist on thinking of me that way, there's no reason why I should keep taking in your insults by coming here."

"But you will." His sharp green eyes pinned her, causing a chill to run through her blood. "No matter what I say or do, you will always come back to see me, now why is that? What's keeping you here and yet holding you back?"

Blood knew he had stuck her heart when a look of confusion mixed with regret and despair flitted pass her features, and then it hardened to one of resistance, clenching her fist.

"We're done talking, I'm leaving. Let g-oh!" She squealed as she felt herself roughly hauled back down on the sofa, the book plopped onto the ground and his body was suddenly towering over her. His leg clamped beside her thigh while he levered two hands on the back rest on either side of her head, effectively caging her.

"Going to seek comfort from the other men that you play with?" He lowered his lips tantalizingly to her ear. "Why not just play with me then? I was just having something _other_ than talking in mind."

"I'd rather die." Turning her head away, Alice hissed between teeth and displeasure finally showed on Blood's face. She talks of insult when _she_ was the one insulting him in every way!

.

"_Would you really now?"_

.

Alice heard him ask in contempt but before she could respond, he caught her chin between his thumb and finger, slightly pressuring her already opened and surprised mouth and to her horror, his lips descended on hers. When she felt his invading moist tongue touched and tasted her, sliding and coaxing her own with such expertise, her muffled cries of protest turned into needy moans against her will. Half astonished and scared of the power he wielded, she struggled, shoving against his hard chest but Blood persistently pressed his body onto hers. His hand held the back of her head and with a small tug to her hair, forced her to tilt upwards, deepening the kiss and suckling hard on her tongue demandingly, inciting more of those little noises that was fanning the flames of desire. It was causing the constriction in his pants to tighten more, but he was determined to stay in control, whether she was a Foreigner or not.

He gave her neither time to breath nor escape from his ravaging onslaught. Alice could feel both crescendos of pleasure colliding with fear; an unexpectedly intoxicating feeling.

_What exactly is he doing to me? _She thought. Whether it was in denial or acceptance, she couldn't tell it apart anymore, except for the fact that their tongues fought in a wet and heated dance till he finally released her, deliberately pulling a connecting trail of saliva between their mouths. Blood watched with satisfaction at his handiwork; leaving her panting a little with a fully flushed face whilst her hands were gripping at the collar of his vest tightly. The way her half-lidded eyes looked at him drowsily with a hint of anger and pride and the way her luscious and kiss-swollen red lips moved with every breath was arousing his excitement for more…

But not before he gets what he wants first.

"Tell me now, did that taste like _him_." Blood inquire with a soft and dangerous tone.

And that, to Alice, equaled to a hard slap back to reality, and to one which she literally gave him. She hit hard, a loud smack across his cheek.

"How _dare_ you!" She bit out, flashing her blue-green eyes angrily at him. But Blood remained nonchalant though his eyes and lips smiled no more as he held his reddened jaw while the fingers of his other hand deftly hooked loose the knot to his scarf.

"My sentiments exactly." The young Mafioso answered calmly and in a flurry of movement, he grasped both of her wrists and restrained it behind her back, bent in such a way that the hands would touch the opposite elbow. Panic finally set in when she felt the soft but strong material bound tightly around her arms and his legs nudged hers apart as he positioned himself between them. It made her realize in dread how much stronger he was.

"H-hey! Get off!"

"You haven't answered me." Blood slurred with a steely glare, each word iced with promise of showing her what it really takes to be the infamous Mad Hatter of Wonderland. His hypnotic and deep voice going an octave lower, "What, or should I say _'who'_, do you see when you look at me."

If the devil had a face, Alice was sure it would have piercing green eyes and framed with a silky mane as black as night.

She gasped aloud when Blood tugged at his scarf, pulling her locked hands back and forcing her to arch her body up invitingly. _Just who the hell does he think he is! Always doing this kind of thing whenever he wants!_She could feel a drop of sweat nervously roll down her temple even as her rage built up even more as she stared back into the impassive face of Dupre.

"Your self-centeredness disgusts me."

"Do not try my patience, Milady." A sardonic smile twitched the corner of his lips as he warned her.

"I've already told you I-ah!" She cried weakly, helpless as she watch and feel him violently rip her apron from her, taking with it whatever composure she had left. He bent his head low again, his other hand slid up to her neck and with a push of his thumb against her jaw, made her face sideways. He held her head and hand still as he nibbled on her earlobe before slicking his tongue in, out and around the her ear.

"Hn! S-stop!" Her face temperature shot up drastically. She never knew her ears could induce such an erotic feeling just by feeling and listening to the heated licks of his tongue. It was louder, closer and more intimate then she imagined.

"I want the truth, I will not entertain lies." His whispered commandingly as she tried to inch away from his torturous mouth in vain. Slowly, the hand on her neck travelled downwards and she could feel the teasing sensation of his moving fingertips just a fabric away.

"Let go of me!" Alice protested. "I'm not lying- Haa-a…" But a moan erupted from her throat when a finger graced her nipple in punishment. He rolled her sensitive left bud with his thumb, cupping her breast, massaging its soft fullness harshly and she had to bite on her bottom lip from betraying her desires that was welling up.

"Then why! Why do you avoid me so whilst you seem content while prancing in the arms of other men?" The raven-haired growled as he trailed scorching kisses and licks down her neck, his lips now longing to pay due attention to her neglected right breast while his fingers kept molding the left. He pulled at his scarf again, willing her to bend back and allowing him to quickly tackle the zip behind her baby-blue dress, pulling it down to her waist and shocking her as she felt her exposed top.

"Unh- N…no, Blood-ah!" Alice's eyes widened and she cried out in both pain and pleasure as she felt his mouth settle over her mound and sucked and pulled hard, his teeth occasionally nipping on her erect and rosy stub through the cotton of her white bra. His hands spanned across her abdomen, shaping her waist in an unforgiving caress while his thumb sneaked lazy strokes on the underside of her breast from beneath her bra, ever so close but not close enough to touch and satisfy. The teal-eyed girl has never seen him this angry before and she was completely at a lost on what to do. And the more she wriggled, the more it felt good beneath his seducing mouth and hands.

Alice shed a tear of frustration. She couldn't stop him… and what was worse was she knew a part of her _refused _to reject him.

"Don't you have something to say?" Blood huskily asked just because he had to. Even though he was keeping a small distance from entirely removing all her material defences, he was nearly too far gone in indulging himself in her cute little breathless sobs and deep-seated noises. It sounded too… _innocent_… for his liking. Unlike the other silly role-holders, HE would never fall for the foreigner's allure. He wasn't that weak, or so he thought.

His gaze darkened, deep furrows appearing between his brows as he sneered. "Why the silence? Or do I have to make you admit?" Blood questioned.

_Make me?_ Alice wondered through her wanton-filled haze but she was quickly answered when she felt his fingers leave her breast, only to move to her knee and along the insides of her thigh. "N-no!" She began to wrestle her bindings but that only resulted in him pushing her legs apart even further while the hand on his scarf wrapped itself around her back tighter, forcing her body more into his exploring mouth.

The ravenette feathered his tongue over the valley of her breast, pressing kisses into the peeking pale flesh. He was amazed how firm it felt. It certainly didn't look as impressive when she had her Lolita clothes on and her transformed sensuality was entrancing.

"It makes one wonder, perhaps he has touched you like this, seen you in this lustful and blatant state." Blood spoke against the creamy skin of her collarbone, grazing his teeth on her white expense of skin, liking it a little too much when her body trembled involuntarily from that. She could feel his fingers circling too close and high up on her thigh. "Or perhaps you wanted this all a long, to be loved like this by your ex." He taunted her with a harsh edge.

Her already terrified heart froze when his thumb hooked her panty line from underneath, gradually following and tracing the elastic band lower, and lower, inching even closer to her nether region…

"NO! He hasn't!" Alice yelled and all movements stopped, stunning Blood as he looked down. Her gaze was shielded by her long golden bangs but he could clearly see those bitter-sweet and shiny droplets rolling down her cheeks. Blood retracted his touch slightly though his hand remained still and waiting on her. He had only wanted to scare her and it was only natural for her to cry. Heck, he'd even seen grown man cry and beg him for mercy, yet this girl weeping quietly before him a second time bothered his ticking heart.

The Hatter wasn't in control anymore and it was uncomfortable.

"He… hasn't… and he would… never want to…" She said in between sobs and catching her breath. Intimacy with this man was clearly a madness she wasn't ready to handle. Repressed memories were beginning to pour out like an opened floodgate, so much so she wished the pain of remembering would drown her heart till she grew numb. "Always… he was always gentle and kind with me. But that was because it… wasn't me he saw. I was just… the little sister of the one he really loved."

.

_Yeah… that's right. He only had eyes for Lorina..._

_._

Her voice deadened as she spoke, Blood realized, while she stared blankly as tears kept falling on their own accord.

What was she doing admitting all these to him? Yet she didn't feel like caring. Alice was sure he would goad her about it, but the young man remained thankfully silent as he listened. "I wasn't good enough. From the beginning, he only wanted her and yet-" Suddenly she winced, flashes of blurred images of the familiar man struck her head like a hammer.

.

"**How rude, as always, for you to talk affectionately of another man in my presence."**

.

His voice broke through her pounding thoughts. Letting go of his scarf, Blood tipped her head up to look into astonished, glassy sea foam-green orbs and instantly the pain in her head vanished. _What… just happened?_ She studied his face in curiosity, suddenly unable to remember the reason why she had cried.

"That uncouth cur is a blind fool. And you're a bigger fool to even think of comparing me with that vulgar man." He said, smirking with grim sarcasm and instigating another spark of irritation in her.

"Why does it even bother y-wait, are you… jealous?" It suddenly occurred to her. Dumbfounded, Blood just blink at her once, twice, before bursting into a light and loud laughter, one she seldom heard.

_What the- did I say something stupid?_She asked herself, giving him a queer look.

"Hahaha! Jealous you say?" Blood sniggered, sleeking one hand through his black hair. Suddenly, he heaved her by the crook of her left arm, tipping her balance and landing her head on the arm rest with a soft thud as he blanketed her body with his. Alice inhaled audibly at the sudden closeness, conscious of how the material of his shirt moved along her skin.

"My dear, that would be beneath me." He chuckled as he patted her cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away at her tear-stained face without thinking.

But she wasn't mistaken. Her eye was quick to catch a hint of red stealing across his face while he sniggered. In fact, he actually looked genuinely _happy_, like he was enjoying her company for real, no matter what the reason was. _Even when we were fighting…_

"Now you're the one who's lying." Deadpanned, Alice pointed out. _Dammit, how hard did he actually tie this thing?_She frowned in annoyance while testing the knot still holding her arms together and wishing he'd get off of her already. Because now that she's lying down half-naked with him in between and using his thighs to push against her, she was well aware of her skirt already bunching up at her waist, revealing her slender legs and whatnots more than before.

"Humph, fair enough." He smiled devilishly and bent down closer while propping himself up only breaths apart from her, his eyes still dancing with amusement. "Instead, allow me to show you properly what **_I _**feel when you look at me that way. Unlike that idiot, I will have you know how a _real man _should make a woman feel." Blood lured with a trace of his fingers up from the curve of her exposed bottoms to her thigh and calf, holding her legs higher and wider before snaking back down again, going even closer to his 'target'. He smiled triumphantly when her eyes widened in realisation even as her body quivered with need, her breath hitched and anticipating goose bumps appeared upon his touch. As a reward, he rubbed his fingers against her flimsy underwear on her feminine entrance. She muffled a surprised squeak as he felt for her clit, stroking it harder and feeling it grow damp in the vigorous contact.

"Ngh…"She bit her bottom lip, trying to resist. It wasn't exactly the greatest of position she should be in. Alice tried to back away but the more she moved, the more her skirt shift down and the deeper his fingers dug into her panty. "I thought I was just a 'little girl'?" She leered with a brave front, though her attention was focused solely on the frighteningly heavenly sensations his fingers were creating.

All of a sudden her body curled back when that enticing finger of his pushed the cloth aside and slid in and she finally let loose those lewd noises. She could feel it, his middle finger curving and pushing inwards, reaching deep inside her where she never knew it was possible. It felt odd at first, but when he began to move it in and out, together with his thumb tapping and teasing her hard clit, the rhythm of both nearly drove her mad.

"Do you feel like one now?" He grinned back at her, getting addicted on how her warm and dripping walls clamped down on his now well-lubricated finger. "And already you're this wet? You're truly a temptation to be reckoned with." Coupled with her little pleading mews, it was a priceless ecstasy, one he doesn't think he will ever have enough of. Growing greedy, he inserted another finger into her.

"Hah… ah…" Alice closed her eyes tight, her tied hands gripping at the sofa seat for a semblance of anchor as waves of new pleasure reeled through her mind, body and soul. There was more friction against her sensitive inner spot and when he made scissoring motions with his two fingers, he opened her entrance more and she found the rush of cool air into her womanhood extremely exhilarating.

She _wanted_ to be filled.

"As you must already know, I am by no means a gentleman and will never be." Blood stated as-a-matter-of-factly as he surveyed her convulsing form with enjoyment, watching his slick fingers coming out and disappearing into her folds with ease. But then he stopped abruptly, leaving his fingers embedded deep within and her twitching and yearning for more. He weaved his free hand through her now messy hair, catching her attention as he looked at her solemnly. At that moment, everything in the room seems to come to an excruciating standstill.

"And I will not tolerate if you expect me to be a substitute for that pathetic cretin." His eyes bore right into her, making sure he was understood before he leaned in, his lips moving over hers in brief torment as he whispered sinisterly:

.

"_So Alice, what will your answer be?"_

_._

The blond girl cleared her mind the best she could, taking slow deep breaths to calm her heart that was thumping wildly just seconds ago, and met his searing eyes straight on, not permitting weakness to show. She wanted this over once and for all. Anxious, she ran her tongue over her dry lips, a sensuous gesture that had his eyes following.

"You may look like him and that fact alone kills me… and I know that's not fair to you. But I will **never** mistake you for him."

He was somewhat taken aback at how certain she sounded, her strong gaze an equal match to his before it softened to _that_ look again, but now he knew it was different.

"Never… Blood." The foreigner assured with a small smile. And from the way she said his name, he wanted her to say it again and again.

"I'm glad you think that way," Blood responded with a grin and the resumption of moving his fingers with even more force and speed then before, nearly bringing Alice off the sofa with the sudden assault. Unhurriedly, he unbuttoned his vest and shirt. "Because I don't intend to let you leave till I've personally and thoroughly driven him from your mind, your existence… until I've stolen your _everything_ from him."

But of course, he was a criminal in all sense, she should have expected it. Whatever commonsense she had had decidedly left her in the lurch… and in the hands of this predator. But interestingly enough, she was ok with it.

The sight of his well-toned muscles was her undoing as she finally spasmed against his hand. "Blood-!" Instantly, he recaptured her mouth with his just as she called his name, sharing her raspy breath. She felt him lift her obstructing bra away before mashing his contrasting hard chest on her soft and bouncy one, her hardened nipples rubbing painfully against his skin and she could smell the scent of their sweat mingling. She wanted to touch him but she still had her hands bound, and yet this feeling of vulnerability as his eyes roamed and feasted on her body heightened her pleasure to another degree. Especially when he brought his two soaked fingers to his lips and tasted her juices covering it with a cat-like lick to each of them.

"And I want more." He eyed her hungrily, his craving clearly swirling in those raging depths of green. Tossing his damp top clothings aside, he then kissed his way down her navel, smiling against her skin when he felt her suck in her breath in eagerness as his hair tickled her stomach and he pulled her underwear over and free of her legs, at the same time lifting them high above her head by her knees, providing him and enjoyable sight of her glistening and moist core.

"D…Didn't you despise me?"She asked, her face felt hot with embarrassment. _What the heck is he doing?_ The sudden self-consciousness was gnawing at her peace of mind and she felt the need to cover up.

"I wouldn't bother to touch a woman if I'm not interested, Alice. I wouldn't keep her around alive long enough either." He smiled wolfishly as he lowered himself to Alice's surprise. "You belittle me too much." And with that, he lapped at her virgin hole and hot white desire burst out from behind her eyelids, causing her to buck her hips and arch further into his mouth unknowingly. Blood then proceeded to give little quick licks to her clit, circling his tongue around the smooth reddened bud before dipping into her heat with carnal fervour, drawing more sweet liquid which he drank thirstily, and generating sounds she never knew she could make. "Hmmm…" He purred contently, the vibrations rocking her to the very centre.

Alice was definitely his cup of tea. One that will never tire nor fail to amaze him.

_It's… too much!_ Alice screamed in her mind wildly as his tongue stabbed, circled and pushed even deeper in an unwavering tempo, making her senses flee in all directions and he had to hold her hips still for his ministrations. But just as he brought her close to the edge of the precipice, his mouth moved away, causing her to groan in desperation. But with an unbuckling and unzipping sound of his pants, it was soon replaced by something even bigger, harder and hotter. Her eyes grew large and her breath caught in her throat. Blood moved his hard length against her, separating her folds as he teased and she flinched back in fright, but his hands held her down by her shoulders. He grinned knowingly and he continued to grind into her, familiarising her body with his and soon she was moving her hips on her own, lubricating both their privates with their fluids in the foreplay.

He was definitely going to enjoy taking her body, knowing of the pleasures the other guy has and will always miss.

"Did he use to hold you like this and feel your body squirm beneath his?" Alice felt him adjusted his weight and the head of his rod stroked and nudged her slit eagerly. He seemed unbelievable large and impossible to fit.

"Answer me." Blood commanded gruffly, wanting to confirm. He was already so close to losing himself and just the thought of another _him_ dominating Alice with his filthy lying body made him sick to the stomach.

"…I… I've told you before…" She panted out. "N-no..."

Relieving his possessive trait, Blood then smiled languidly.

"Good."

At once, Blood shoved his hard velvet shaft into her, inhaling sharply while she cried out in shock, sensing him filling her and stretching her fully. "Blood!" Alice trashed her head back on the arm rest as he delved deeper, making her take in all of him while allowing the initial pain to gradually pass, taking cue when she began to relax her muscles.

"No one else should make you feel that way. Not him nor any other man. Only _**I**_ can provide you what you need, Alice." He grunted, as he began to move inside of her. "Remember that."

He rocked his hips leisurely and taking his sweet time to sink himself over and over again into that overwhelming experience of her tight walls milking him. Her moans became ragged, just as his breathing was as he continually rode her, their bodies covered in a sheen of perspiration. "Alice…" She heard his strangled voice mumble above the sounds of his body slamming into her and suddenly, her hands felt free as he pulled away his scarf and let it float to the ground.

"Blood…" At last, she reached for him, her hesitant hand sliding cautiously up his chest, tracing his tensed and broad shoulders and enveloping her arms around him, trying to pull him closer. His wandering hands caressed down her back intimately, melding her soft body on his hard one, as if needing to imprint his body on her for all time. Then he lifted her a little to position her hips in a higher angle, bracing her smaller frame as he surged and quickened into a maddening pace, causing her mind to blank out into an endless sea of aphrodisiac as his steel-hard arousal kept stroking and hitting her sensitive spots with dead accuracy, driving her even higher as fire pooled low in her groin, the turbulent need growing stronger and concentrated with every hump he made. Just thinking and absorbing the sensation of him pulling out and diving back into her this fast and hard with that sexually strained expression was making enough to make her faint from pure passion.

"Hnn-ah!" Alice cried out to the ceiling, digging her fingernails into his back as she climaxed into an explosive orgasm that made her sheath contract and grab his cock hard while hot cream generously bathed him.

"Hngh…" Blood groaned, biting his teeth down. The pressure was too deliciously intense and being unable to hold, he thrust into her one last time, embracing her tightly as he let out his own pearly fluid. Alice whimpered, cradling his head to her bosom as he filled her up with his hot seed to the brim till it overflowed and trickled down her bottom, adding to the little aftershocks that made her shudder even more before he removed himself from her, reluctant but sated.

A few seconds passed and all one could hear now in that silent office was the slow deep breathing of both the role-holder and the Foreigner, as their hearts beat and ticked as one. Thoroughly worn out, when Alice finally dared to open her eyes, she saw the young Hatter smiling down at her with his trademark grin and feeling a sense of fulfilment in her empty heart, she knew she had made the right choice.

Blood nuzzled his lips on her neck, inhaling her uniquely light and fragrant scent as he lay on his side beside her on the small cosy sofa as their heated bodies cooled off. "See how well things go if we don't fight?" He murmured on her skin.

"You mean how well it goes _your_ way?" She retorted dryly, already expecting something like that to come from him.

"Why not?" He pried away her flustered hands, finding it entertaining to see her trying a little too late to cover her breasts and pull down her the hem of her dress. "My way _does_ seem to please you, or is the Young Miss not satisfied? Shall I teach you more then?" He suggested, moving towards her.

"N-no no no! It's fine!" She hastily surrendered and curled away from him, though she didn't oppose when his strong arms hugged her from behind, not letting her leave just yet. "Though you could have untied me earlier back there." Alice pouted petulantly, massaging her sore shoulders and wrists. _Was Blood into those bondage things Boris told me about?_ She shook her head, not wanting to even go there. The thought alone sent a fresh chill tingling down her spine.

Seeing that, he took her wrist gently from her. "I'm not going to apologize for that." Though, tenderly, Blood soothed the visible marking with his tongue as Alice turned to look at him, frowning. "You could have run away from me again, or even worse, have my entire collection of books thrown at me."

"You got that right, though your priorities are a tad off." She huffed indignantly and he chuckled softly, the rich sound slowly stirring her heart and arousing her once again. She knew she was susceptible to him, but now, he has taken it to a whole new level. _This world is turning me into some perverse creep, or was I naturally this weird? _Alice contemplated apprehensively.

"If that happened, I wouldn't know what to do," Blood continued to explain with a sigh as he brushed his lips across her knuckles. "And it would be troublesome and tiring to try and chase after you."

_Is he trying to be sweet? _She thought exasperatedly but she ended up giggling and true enough, his face flushed a little as he cleared his throat and looked away.

"I want to hear it again."

"Huh?" Alice blurted in bewilderment. But she stiffened when Blood rolled on top of her, hoisting himself by his elbows while his fingers played with a steak of her hair. Slowly and purposefully, he began to insistently shift his pelvic and she gulped in recognition at his hard-on a second time.

"Do tell me again Alice, who do you see?" he implored patiently this time, grinning at her highly responsive body. But she surprised him even more when she grinned back at him, her hand cupping his face as fingertips memorised his every masculine and chiselled feature.

"I see an egoistic, cold-hearted, arrogant, fickle and pompous ass who runs the mafia and kills whenever he wants. He's extremely dangerous, lazy and selfish, with the tendency to throw tantrums and as Vivaldi has warned, he should be treated as the enemy of all women even though he flirts and seduces them with little consideration for others." Alice answered cheerily. "Oh, plus he has a strange tea fetish."

He just stared at her, speechless, before that characteristic suave smirk broke out, acknowledgement gleaming in the deep, molten, emerald pools of his eyes.

"Blood. Blood Dupre…" Linking her fingers behind his neck, she concluded, watching his dark tresses sway, sweeping on her forehead as he slanted his head to the side. "I will always see him… and only him."

"Well said Alice, well said." The Mad Hatter praised and closed the distance between them, bringing his head down for a contract-sealing kiss.

.

.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my first attempt :p I actually wrote this with Alice and Blood's main problem in mind since Blood beating around the bush about it kinda irritated me a bit though it was a crucial point (No offense QR!) His love for Alice was quite romantic but it was rather whitewashed by his usual acts of violence and cruelty as a cover-up. -_-"' Thus, this is pretty much a summary of their love-hate relationship and if the manga was left in my hands, I'd make the couple end up like this XD**

**Argh... I actually think I'm not cut out to write Ms... it was pretty difficult for me -_-"' I wasn't satisfied with how it flowed as well and how wordy it became but oh well! (Sorry Ralphi! OTL) And though he does haress her sexually, I also didn't want it to be too much of a rape since it wouldn't do good to his already bad image, that's why you'll notice he gave her minimal 'decency' till she kinda 'allowed' him to proceed XP Dunno if that worked or not -_-"'**

**Hope it was ok and if it's not, do REVIEW! I love to hear constructive critics on how to improve or write the next one ya :) And if I do feel up to the challenge, I might do an Ace one after this, idk fufufu~! ^^**


End file.
